disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent: Mistress of Evil
|time = |language = English |budget = |gross = |preceded = Maleficent |website = https://movies.disney.com/maleficent-mistress-of-evil |imdb_id = 4777008}} Maleficent: Mistress of Evil is an upcoming live-action film. It is the sequel to the 2014 film Maleficent. It is scheduled to premiere on October 18, 2019. Synopsis A fantasy adventure that picks up several years after Maleficent, in which audiences learned of the events that hardened the heart of Disney's most notorious villain and drove her to curse a baby Princess Aurora, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil continues to explore the complex relationship between the horned fairy and the soon to be Queen, as they form new alliances and face new adversaries in their struggle to protect the moors and the magical creatures that reside within. Cast *Angelina Jolie as MaleficentAngelina Jolie Says Maleficent 2 is Going to be a ‘Really Strong Sequel’ *Elle Fanning as Aurorahttps://www.instagram.com/p/BiLvV6QH4MW/?hl=es&taken-by=ellefanning *Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Ingrith *Ed Skrein as TBA *Sam Riley as Diaval *Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip *Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass *Juno Temple as Thistlewit *Lesley Manville as Flittle *Chiwetel Ejiofor as TBA *Robert Lindsay as King John *Warwick Davis as TBA *Jenn Murray as TBA Development Screenwriter Linda Woolverton returned to write the sequel with Angelina Jolie reprising her title role, with Elle Fanning who also reprised Aurora. Joe Roth returned as the producer.'Maleficent' Sequel On Disney Drawing Board As Linda Woolverton Makes Scripting Deal Joachim Rønning, director of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, directed the sequel. Production began in April 2018. Since May 2018, it was reported that Chiwetel Ejiofor was in talks to play an unknown character in the upcoming sequel. Release Maleficent: Mistress of Evil was originally scheduled for theatrical release on May 29, 2020, until it was moved up to October 18, 2019. The teaser trailer was released on May 13, 2019. Videos Official Teaser Disney's Maleficent Mistress of Evil - In Theaters October 18! Official Trailer Disney's Maleficent Mistress of Evil - In Theaters October 18! Gallery Maleficent Mistress of Evil (1).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (2).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (3).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (4).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (5).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (6).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (7).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (8).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (9).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (10).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (11).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (12).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (13).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (14).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (15).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (16).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (17).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (18).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (19).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (20).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (21).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (22).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (23).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (24).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (25).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (26).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (27).png Maleficent 2 Cast Set Chairs.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil poster.jpg Other Fairies.png Trivia *Harris Dickinson is taking over the role of Prince Phillip from Brenton Thwaites due to scheduling conflicts with the web series Titans. *Actors Angelina Jolie and Chiwetel Ejiofor previously collaborated in the 2010 film Salt. *This is Ejiofor's second role in a Disney live-action adaptation in the same year of 2019, following his voice role as Scar in The Lion King. *Like its predecessor, the film changes the names of characters from the original animated film such as King John, who was renamed from King Hubert. *The title Mistress of Evil was used for some foreign language versions of the first Maleficent film. *This is the third sequel to a Disney live-action adaptation of an animated film after 102 Dalmatians and Alice Through the Looking Glass. *This is the second sequel to a Disney live-action adaptation of an animated film not to have its music score composed by the same composer as its predecessor (James Newton Howard scored the previous film while Geoff Zanelli takes over for this film) after 102 Dalmatians (which was scored by David Newman). *Due to being released on the same day as Fox Searchlight Pictures' Jojo Rabbit, this marks the last time Disney theatrically releases both films on the same day. It is also the last time both a Disney film and a Fox film in general are theatrically released on the same day, due to conflicting schedule changes by Disney (which acquired 21st Century Fox, including 20th Century Fox and Fox Searchlight Pictures, back on March 20, 2019) and the fact that Disney will continue to release Disney films and Fox films on separate days from November 2019 onwards. References External links * * da:Maleficent: Mistress of Evil nl:Maleficent 2 Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Live-action films Category:Sequel films Category:Disney films Category:2019 films Category:Disney Princess Films